Mise en abyme
by Lucifer -L
Summary: C'est un drôle de spectacle, vous en conviendrez. Mais n'est-il pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus amusant ? Lui est là, à ricaner, à s'amuser, à se jouer des autres et du monde. L'autre est un peu plus loin, tout de fureur et de violence, à errer comme un damné. Ils sont vides. Effroyablement vides. Alors, ils jouent. A se déchirer, à se haïr, à s'exécrer. Tout pour combler le vide.


Bonjooour ou Bonsoooir !

Aujourd'hui 4 mai, c'est l'anniversaire d'Izaya-sama ! ^0^ Alors j'ose ! Je me lance ! Et je publie un texte dans ce fandom ! :)

Bon, il est franchement bizarre, mais je ne le déteste pas trop ! x) Il y a des nuances de Shizaya, pas mal sous-entendus !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ! ;)

Bonne lecture et bon anniversaire Izaya ! 3

* * *

 _Il faut aimer ses ennemis. Ça les rend fous. - Lenny Bruce_

* * *

C'est une pièce infini. Elle n'a pas d'actes, pas de scènes. Les acteurs changent, se transforment, tout le temps. Sauf _eux._ C'est pour eux que nous sommes tous là, voyez-vous. Il n'en n'ont pas bien conscience et c'est peut-être ce qui est le plus drôle. Il y a _lui_ et puis _l'autre._ Mais n'allons pas trop vite, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la représentation ! Rappelez-vous bien, pas d'actes, pas de scènes. Ce n'est pas une pièce ordinaire, on ne peut pas se permettre de la raconter n'importe comment. Alors pas d'actes, pas de scènes. Ne vous en fait pas, vous finirez bien par vous y retrouver. On finit toujours par s'y retrouver. Après tout ce n'est qu'un grand cercle, une boucle. Ça se répète à l'infini. On finit par s'y habituer, vous verrez.

Tenez, regardez, ça (re)commence...

 _Comme d'habitude,_

 _~ Introduction par le final ~_

C'est toujours le moins intéressant la fin. Tous le monde essaie de la deviner, mais personne ne sait comment y arriver. C'est ce temps-là, le chemin, celui qui commence dès le premier regard et se termine avec ce grand mot vide : la fin, qui est vraiment intéressant. On a dû déjà vous le dire : la fin n'est pas le plus important, c'est la façon d'y parvenir qui compte. Ou quelque chose comme ça...

 _\- C'est bien vrai. -_

 _Eux_ , ils le croient. Alors, de toute façon, on commencera par la fin.

\- _Parce qu'on est un peu là pour_ eux _, voyez-vous_ -

Mais, je vous préviens, ça se termine toujours de la même façon.

Il tombe.

\- _lui-_

Il tombe.

\- _l'autre-_

Ils tombent.

- _ensemble-_

Il tombe.

Ils tombent.

I

L

(S)

t

o

m

b

e

(

n

t

)

C'est changeant. Ils ne sont jamais d'accord. Enfin, une chose est sûre : la chute. Il y a toujours une chute au théâtre et comme leurs rencontres sont des pièces interminables sur lesquelles ils n'osent pas fermer le rideau, il faut bien une chute. Mais, je vais vous faire un aveu : c'est une chute sans fin. Parce que, on l'a déjà dit, la fin n'est pas intéressante, pas drôle, ennuyeuse. Et lui, il n'aime pas l'ennui. Il préfère ouvrir de grandes salles de spectacles qu'il pare de voiles étranges et de lumière aveuglante.

 _\- Notez ! :_ lumière aveuglante _, c'est important -_

 _~ Lui ~_

Il aime ça, le spectacle ! C'est son grand jeu. Parce qu'on peut le décliner à l'infini. Ça n'a pas de limite, c'est toujours très amusant. Alors, il a décidé que ce serait sa raison d'exister, ce qui ferait tourner son monde. Le spectacle des autres.

 _\- Du théâtre dans le théâtre ! Un spectacle dans le spectacle !-_

Il s'est improvisé grand metteur en scène des déchus, scénariste de vies sans but et scénographe de talent.

 _\- Ce sont de beaux métiers *ils approuvent en cœur*-_

Il sait jouer de ses doigts d'enchanteur pour créer le décor parfait. La déchéance humaine a des règles strictes. Lui est passé maître dans l'art de préparer la scène. Il est même prêt à donner de sa personne s'il le faut.

Mais peut-être est-il davantage marionnettiste ?

- _Ça lui va bien, ça aussi -_

Il tresse - _avec beaucoup de patiente_ \- des couronnes de doute et de mensonges qu'il dépose - _avec délicatesse_ \- sur la tête de ses _-victimes-_ acteurs. Il les choisit avec soin, c'est important si l'on veut une représentation réussi. Ensuite, il lui suffit d'agiter le petit doigt pour que tous s'ébranlent. C'est terriblement amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Les marionnettes dansent selon la musique qu'il joue.

 _\- ...il est peut-être un peu pianiste...-_

Mais le plus amusant, c'est la représentation.

Avec son rire de faux écorché, il court se cacher tout au fond de la fosse. Les sièges projettent des ombres étranges sur son sourire bancal. Mais personne ne voit rien, la lumière est trop forte.

- _La lumière, notez !, c'est important, la lumière._ -

Et alors les marionnettes font leur entrée. Elles sont là où il le voulait, comme il l'a souhaité. Alors, il relâche tous les fils et les laisse, seules, en piste, sans musique, devant la grande salle plongée dans le noir. C'est toujours très amusant de les voir hésiter, tituber, s'entrechoquer, tourner en rond, se perdre et se chercher. Oublier, rire, mentir, essayer, se cacher, avoir peur et se retrouver. Avec cette grande lumière aveuglante, elles ne voient pas grand chose, et encore moins lui, caché, tout au fond, dans les ombres, à parier sur qui sera le dernier debout. Ça l'amuse terriblement, cette pantomime dont il est l'instigateur et le maître à penser. Il est seul maître à bord de ses spectacles ambulants, regardant ses poupées venir se brûler les ailes dans la lumière aveuglante.

 _\- Mais qui est le plus aveugle ?_

 _Ah ! Ça ! C'est la grande question !_

 _Lui, l'autre, elles, eux, vous, moi..._

 _Qui sait ? Nous sommes peut-être tous aveugles !_

 _*rires*-_

Et les yeux rivés sur la scène, il fait semblant de ne pas voir les ombres affamées qui tendent leurs mains avides vers lui. Elles grignotent, de-ci, de-là, un morceau de sourire, un bout de vanité, un éclat d'avenir. Elles ont toujours faim. Mais leur grand jeu, c'est de rendre chaque fois plus bancal le fauteuil - _le trône-_ où il siège. Et elles parient. Elles parient sur le Roi des paris et des représentations hasardeuses. Elles parient sur le temps qu'il faudra avant qu'il ne tombe de son piédestal pour se briser en mille morceaux. Elles ont hâtes, mais elles sont patientes. Ce jour-là, elles se régaleront.

 _\- Un festin de Roi !-_

Et _lui_ , lui les regarde parfois du coin de l'œil et s'offre un sourire en coin. Il n'est pas stupide. Il entend leurs murmures affamés et leurs rires acérés. Mais il n'est pas seulement marionnettiste, metteur en scène et Roi, il est aussi voltigeur. Toujours suspendu, en équilibre, sur un fil. Il danse. Un peu pour échapper aux ombres. Et puis un peu pour narguer ses spectres attitrés. Ça aussi c'est un jeu qui l'amuse follement ! Il court allègrement sur la corde, son rire branlant avec lui comme pour faire tanguer plus encore le monde. Et parfois, un pas imprudent. Il se sent glisser vers le gouffre où, soudain, des mains d'espoir tordu se tendent vers lui. De vieilles marionnettes aveugles, cassées, cabossées, brûlées, écorchées _-haineuses-_. Elles espèrent _-toutes-_ qu'il finira par tomber dans leurs bras de souffrance. Elles veulent _-toutes-_ leur vengeance, quitte à rester enfermées pour l'éternité dans ce gouffre, au-dessus duquel le charlatan de leur existence cabriole sur une corde.

 _\- ...la corde au cou...-_

Mais qu'importe les faux pas, il finit toujours par se rétablir avec un sourire narquois. Et les marionnettes en lambeaux continuent d'espérer au fond de leur gouffre de murmures rabougris, continuent de rêver à leur revanche sanglante. Pour le reste de leur éternité.

 _\- L'éternité, c'est long... Surtout...-_

Lui, il s'amuse. De toute façon, il ne fait que ça. Il ne sait faire que ça. Parce qu'il ne veut faire que ça. Le reste importe peu. S'amuser des autres, c'est son grand jeu. Son spectacle personnel. Il en est le roi, silencieux et invisible, mais ça lui convient tout à fait. Qu'il soit sur son trône _-bancal-_ à rire du numéro pathétique des âmes en peine ou perché au-dessus de son abîme de haine _._ Tout ça l'amuse terriblement.

 _~ Le « mais »_ _ _ou l'élément perturbateur_ ~_

Mais, parce qu'il faut un mais, sinon ça ne serait pas - _amusant-_ intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?, il y a _l'autre_.

C'est toujours amusant quand il arrive. Les marionnettes continuent de danser, de tomber, de mourir, de revenir... et _lui_ de rire, de parier - _de s'amuser-._ Mais cette lumière éclatante dans son cocon d'ombres voraces, dans ce théâtre ambulant... toute cette lumière aveugle un peu tout le monde. Et tout le monde se surprend à oublier le reste du monde.

C'est pour ça que _l'autre_ est là. Il choisit toujours une entrée distrayante. Fracassante. Intéressante. - _Amusante-._ Cette fois-ci, c'est un grand éclat de colère noire et brisée qui vient éventrer la scène. On dirait une grande toile d'amertume déchirée par un sourire béant. Un sourire coincé en l'air, suspendu. Un sourire étrange. On dirait qu'il hurle. Mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi.

\- _Tristesse, pensent les uns_

 _Colère, assurent les autres_

 _Amertume, proposent les derniers-_

Il a un étrange sourire, _lui_ aussi. Ça lui fait comme une cicatrice moqueuse salement recousue avec des morceaux de mensonges. C'est un drôle de sourire. Mais alors que la scène se fait déchirer dans un grand mouvement de rage affolée, un frisson secoue le Roi sur son trône d'ombres.

 _-Clac-_

Le temps a un brusque sursaut. Ses écrous s'arrêtent, crissent, crient un peu, gémissent. Puis se taisent. C'est un grand silence, soudain. Le sourire de haine tordue fait face au sourire de mensonges. C'est le silence des sourires.

 _-Clac- Clac- Clac- Crac !-_

Le monde explose. Éventré, éviscéré, il coule à travers le sourire béant, à travers la cicatrice de la scène. Et tout tremble, tout s'agite. Rien n'échappe à cette bouche insatiable qui semble rire et hurler tout à la fois. Le théâtre ambulant s'écroule. Le sourire engloutit les décors en papier mâché et les sièges plein d'ombres affamées – _elles sont_ _dévorées vivantes_ -.

 _Lui,_ il regarde tranquillement son petit monde plonger. Du haut de son trône, il voit tout partir et s'évanouir. Avec son petit sourire en coin qu'une ombre tenace rogne encore.

Il le sait.

 _-Bien sûr qu'il le sait !_ -

Il le sait que ce sourire furieux est pour lui. Il le sait bien qu'il est son exutoire et sa sentence, son grand secret et son tombeau à ciel ouvert. Alors il rit. Un peu, pas trop. Il est encore un peu tôt pour vraiment en rire. Il ricane doucement. Et dieu que c'est bon ! Les ombres, la lumière, tout, tout se fait avaler. Et lui il rit. C'est bien normal, l'adrénaline lui a toujours laisser un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres et le rire sur la langue. Alors il se lève, coincé tout en haut de son théâtre déchiqueté à pleines dents, sans ombres ni lumière.

Et il se laisse dévorer.

 _~ Nouveau décor ~_

Il y a des panneaux qui marchent autour de lui. Ils ont un vague air humain. À moins que se ne soient des humains qui ressemblent un peu à des panneaux. On ne sait pas très bien à vrai dire. Ni vous, ni moi, ni lui, d'ailleurs. Ce sont des figurants. On ne fait pas souvent attention au figurants, n'est-ce pas ? Les protagonistes sont généralement au cœur des pensées. Mais il faut vous souvenir qu'ils jouent le drame éternel de leurs existences floues. Les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas. Donc, il n'y a pas de protagonistes. Peut-être deux antagonistes... C'est sûrement ce qui se rapproche le plus de leurs rôles.

Et donc les figurants sont importants. Même très importants. C'est eux qui amènent les rebondissements _eux_ , ont toujours quelques panneaux en forme d'humain -ou des humains en forme de panneaux, on ne peut pas savoir- pour échapper à la monotonie du jeu. Et ces panneaux humains déambulent de leur étrange démarche, un peu hasardeuse, un peu floues, un peu monotones, dont ils n'ont pas vraiment conscience.

 _Lui_ les observe d'un air amusé, son petit sourire narquois coincé dans le coin de la lèvre. Il est presque content de les revoir. Les mains dans les poches et le pas sautillant, il se promène dans les rues pleine de monde. Il y a des panneaux gris, des panneaux ronds, des panneaux carrés, des panneaux rouges, des panneaux bleus. Il n'y prend pas vraiment garde, il a cet espèce de frisson perpétuel qui l'oblige à sautiller.

 _\- Il trépigne d'impatience ! -_

De temps en temps, il y a des choses intéressantes qui se promènent au milieu de tout ça. Elles ne se rendent compte de rien, et encore moins de sa présence

 _\- N'est-il pas le roi des ombres ? -_

Il les observe un peu, du coin de l'œil. Quelques marionnettes de plus à inviter sur scène. Et il se promène, de-ci, de-là, dans la ville. _S'amusant._ Il attend. Il patiente. _L'autre_ ne tardera pas. Il sait toujours comment le retrouver.

 _~ L'autre ~_

Voilà encore une autre de ses entrées en fanfare. Quelques panneaux en forme d'humains volent jusqu'à l'autre avec une précision mortelle.

Le sang bouillonne, un sourire éclate sur les lèvres.

Il est là. _L'autre_ est là. Il y a quelques secondes en suspens. Il y a _lui_ et son sourire d'ombres, les humains-panneaux en l'air, et _l'autre_ dans son habit de fureur. Et il y a le grand frisson qui relie tout ça. D'un bout à l'autre. De _lui_ à _l'autre._ C'est juste une seconde en suspens.

Et puis, il a ce mouvement fluide et rapide qui le rend flou une autre seconde. Et les panneaux s'écrasent dans le bitume. _Lui_ est déjà sur le côté.

Ils échangent un regard. C'est un regard qui sait. Qui se comprend. Puis, il lui déclare la guerre. Avec un seul sourire. C'est tellement simple. Il suffit de tellement peu.

C'est un chose étrange que _l'autre._ Il aurait pu être un acteur de talent. Avec ses panneaux-humains, il aurait été le clou du spectacle dans son œuvre. Mais il est obstiné. Obstiné et insaisissable. Pas à cause de sa rapidité, son habileté ou sa ruse. Non. _Lui_ ne le comprend pas. Il ne saisit pas comment il fonctionne. _L'autre_ est insaisissable. Et juste cette constatation l'énerve comme jamais. Il n'est le Roi de rien pour _l'autre_. Un empêcheur de tourner rond tout au plus. Et dieu que ça l'énerve ! Il ne supporte pas que _l'autre_ échappe à son contrôle. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir lui glisser des fils autour du cou pour en faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne supporte pas de n'avoir aucune emprise sur _l'autre_.

\- _Ni l'emprise que_ l'autre _a sur lui, d'ailleurs *sourire*_ -

Et ça dure depuis une éternité. Il faut bien combler ce vide. Ce sera la haine, a-t-il décidé. La haine et le jeu. Alors il le provoque. Avec juste un sourire. Un sourire chargé de suffisance, de moquerie et d'autres choses un peu indéfinissables. Ça allume des brasiers et des colères divines chez _l'autre._ Ça amène l'adrénaline et l'excitation du jeu chez _lui_. Et puis un grand frisson... et le jeu peut commencer.

~ _Le jeu du barman et de l'asticot_ ~

 _Matériel :_

Un éclat de lame

Des humains-panneaux

Un décors de ville fantôme (le monde cesse toujours d'exister autour)

Quelques spectateurs si l'envie vous prend

Deux antagonistes (indispensables)

 _Déroulement du jeu :_

La course. Il court. Il court. Pas pour lui échapper. Pour faire courir _l'autre._ Alors ils courent. L'un derrière l'autre. À la suite de l'autre. Vers l'autre. Pour l'autre. Les panneaux volent. Les humains planent. Penser à les éviter.

Lui accorder des œillades goguenardes. L'entendre hurler de colère. L'entendre bouillir de haine. Se sentir exister à travers lui. Le _jeu_ en vaut toujours la chandelle.

Soudain, il est là. Tout près, sa respiration presque dans son cou. Il aura suffi d'un tout petit instant d'inattention.

\- _Ça ne lui arrive qu'avec_ l'autre... -

La lame s'entrechoque avec le fer. Ça fait une étincelle bizarre qui éclaire le visage-colère de _l'autre._ Il se dégage prestement. Il ne sent que le souffle du coup suivant. Un sourire hautain. Ses coups ne le touchent pas. Jamais. Il est trop rapide.

L'éclat d'une lame. Des lunettes fumée qui s'écrasent au sol. Un rire. Clair, net et bref. Il le nargue, l'attise, le brûle dans sa colère. Et l'autre crie, bout, le hait.

\- _Déteste-moi, hais-moi mais... regarde-moi...-_

Ses cris de rage se répercutent dans le décors en papier, trop fragile pour résister à leur éternel spectacle. Il court. Il ricane. Il court. Il s'échappe. Il évite. Il rend les coups. Il ricane. Il cabriole. Il esquive. Il se moque. Il court. Il s'échappe. Et _l'autre_ le suit.

Jusqu'au bout du monde. Jusqu'au bout de leur monde. C'est une étrange démarcation. Tout devient flou, perdu dans une brume grise jusqu'à en perdre toute couleur. Les immeubles, les panneaux, les humains, les trottoirs, tout, tout s'efface. Ikebukuro semble loin derrière toute assourdie et pleine de lumière, de vie et de couleurs. Eux, ils courent. L'un après l'autre. L'un derrière l'autre. Le monde s'est arrêté mais pas eux. Ils courent. Vers le bout du monde.

C'est un grand précipice, le bout du monde. Ils courraient éternellement sans lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin. Pour Alice le précipice est la porte d'un autre monde. Pour eux c'est le début d'une nouvelle boucle. _Lui_ s'arrête au bord. C'est souvent _lui_ qui arrive le premier. Il regarde ce morceau de monde qui se termine abruptement dans une mare bleu ciel. On dirait la bordure déchirée d'une aquarelle. Mais, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'esprit d'un poète. _Lui,_ il préfère jouer. Il faut tomber pour continuer. Et le vide a cet étrange attrait fascinant et inquiétant.

 _L'autre_ crie. Il crie son nom. Frisson. Même dans cette immensité incertaine et sourde, son cri s'entend. Et il crie son nom.

 _Lui_ se retourne vers _l'autre_. Il est proche maintenant, vraiment proche. Et il a presque envie de se laisser attraper. Presque. Mais le _jeu_ n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Un petit saut vers l'arrière lui fait esquiver le coup suivant. Sous ses pieds, le vide. Avec un sourire goguenard, il attrape _l'autre._ Le vide les happe.

Il tombe.

Il tombe.

Ils tombent.

Il y a de drôles de choses qui tombent avec eux. Des morceaux de voitures arrachés, des panneaux de signalisations, des lapins blancs, des pièces d'échiquier, des affiches de film, des lunettes fumées, des sushis, des cigarettes, des ordinateurs, des casques de motos, des feuilles, des cris, des larmes... Le monde entier semble tomber.

\- _C'est leurs mondes tout entiers qui se suicident_ -

Et ça ressemble à une chute sans fin alors qu'ils se battent encore, que la lame brille et que l'air claque. Et puis soudain tout se brise, le monde devient fou et leurs corps viennent s'écraser. Tout tourne, l'univers est tournis, l'univers tombe, l'univers se fracasse. _L'autre_ a les yeux fermés et le corps immobile. Il rêve ou il meurt, peut-être un peu des deux. On dirait qu'on leur a réservé une place spéciale. Tout autour d'eux il y a des piles et des piles d'objets disparates qui tombent du ciel. Ils se tassent et s'entassent. _Lui_ ne peut plus bouger. Il ne se sent déjà plus tout à fait exister de toute façon. C'est un drôle de sentiment d'ailleurs. Il est là étendu et cassé juste à côté de _l'autre,_ aussi brisé.

La situation a quelque chose de comique et pourtant la chute a étranglé son rire. Il n'arrive plus à rire ou sourire. Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est même seulement le début de leur longue chute infini. Il le sait. Mais il n'a pas le cœur à rire. Il n'arrive pas à s'en _amuser_. Ça a quelque chose d'affreusement terrifiant. Il a un goût étrange sur la langue. Il a le visage de l'autre gravé dans les yeux, à quelques centimètre de lui. Il n'y a ni rage, ni dégoût, il n'y a rien. Une sorte d'apaisement peut-être. _L'autre_ a les yeux fermés et _lui_ les yeux grands ouverts. _Lui_ il ne sait plus rire et _l'autre_ sourit. Il voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais l'autre n'entendrait pas. De toute façon, il n'en a pas la force.

Le monde s'est suicidé, le monde s'efface. Pourtant, alors que le sol s'ouvre sous eux pour engloutir tout ces tas de monstres, de jouets, d'échiquiers, de nœuds papillon, de miroir, alors que le vide les engloutit à nouveaux, il a une drôle de prière dans le creux de la gorge. Mais il ne dit rien et comme il n'y a rien à entendre, le monde se fend et les aspire de nouveau. Ils tombent et s'effacent. Mais, _lui_ , il a encore un drôle de pincement sur le bout des doigts. Ces doigts immobiles si proches de ceux de _l'autre._ Et alors qu'il s'efface tout entier, corps, âme et esprit, ses doigts se souviennent encore. Puis une prière silencieuse s'efface...

 _\- Juste encore un instant, un tout petit instant-_

...et tout peu recommencer.

~ _Boucler la boucle_ ~

Il est de retour. Il y a le théâtre, les ombres, les sièges, les ricanements muets. Et puis la grande lumière blafarde. Il rit. D'un rire trop longtemps contenu. Tout ça est terriblement drôle. Alors il rit. Parce qu'il ne s'amuse jamais autant qu'avec _l'autre_. À le faire valser dans ses mensonges et lui offrir ses sourires goguenards pour qu'il lui jette sa haine à la figure. Dieu que tout ceci l'amuse !

Et alors que son rire meurt et revit aléatoirement, il pose son bras sur ses yeux. Plus de lumière aveuglante, plus d'ombres avides. Il y a un peu de son grand vide intérieur. Celui que seul l'amusement sait combler. Comme fermement accroché aux paupières de ce grand abîme de silence, il y a _l'autre_. Il y a son visage paisible. Il y a son sourire. Il y a ses doigts juste contre les siens. Il rit. C'est un rire un peu amer. Il s'en fout. Il ne veut pas savoir. Savoir quoi d'abord ? Il n'y a rien à savoir. Alors il se relève doucement, et laisse couler l'image perturbante dans les méandres de son esprit. _L'autre_ est déjà oublié. Il se dresse face à sa grande salle de spectacle, avec la scène, avec les sièges, avec la lumière aiguë, avec les ombres. Ces dernières applaudissent à tout rompre.

 _\- C'était encore un beau spectacle ! -_

Il leur offre son plus beau rictus et ouvre bien grand les bras pour englober toute la salle. Puis il salue son royaume, se plaît à se faire ovationner, à rire encore un peu, à relancer les applaudissement. _L'autre_ est déjà oublié.

Et si l'on fait bien attention, il y a un petit bout d'ombre perché au coin de ses lèvres. Même la lumière aveuglante ne peut pas l'effacer. Elle déchire un bout de cette toile de mensonge celle qu'il laisse planer sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir qu'il est plus humain qu'il ne veut bien le croire. Puis elle le lui coud sur les lèvres, sur son sourire en peau de mensonges, sur l'éclat de ses tromperies. Et les ombres applaudissent, et rient, et crient, et l'encouragent, et rient, et se moquent. Elles contemplent avec délectation la nouvelle fissure dans le masque de leur « maître ». Et elles rient. Bientôt, oui, bientôt. Et elles ont faim. Tellement faim.

 _\- Nous avons toujours faim!-_

* * *

Voilààà !

Ai-je bien fait de risquer un orteil dans le fandom de Drrr ? x)

Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, la mise en abyme est un procédé qui, au théâtre, consiste à faire du théâtre dans le théâtre. De façon plus général, la mise en abyme c'est un motif qui se répète en lui même. Par exemple, la vache qui rit et ses boucles d'oreilles qui représentent une vache qui rit, et ainsi de suite ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
